Te ame desde que te adopté
by Yuzuyi
Summary: LevixFemEren. En la expedición número 10, Levi al pasar por un arbusto, se encuentra a una niña que había perdido a sus padres porque fueron comidos por un titán. Levi la lleva al castillo a cuidarla. Con el transcurro ñde los años, levi y eren se dan cuenta de que se aman. Es mi primera vez así que.. no se .Intento de humor D:. Créditos al autor de la imagen
1. Chapter 1

Oluus!

Aquí estoy escribiendo mi primer fanfic! (Kyaaaaa que nervios..) Puede haber algunas faltas de ortografía porque soy malísima en eso.

Bueno, la historia va a ser LevixFemEren. Si no te gusta no leas. Las frases "así" significa pensamiento. Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama.

Ahora va a ser la POV de Levi pero luego os avisaré cuando sea la de Eren. (Si se va a llamar Eren aunque sea chica)

Y.. no me lio más y paso al resumen.

Va a tratar de cuando Levi está en la 10 expedición y al estar allí se encuentra a Eren. Luego, con el paso de los años, Levi cuida a Eren y con el tiempo, Eren se irá enamorando de Levi y sucederá algo (ejemejemelamorejemejem)

No se si poner Lemmon, no estoy muy segura aún. (Podéis decirme vosotr s si quereis lemmon, si hay reviews claro está) (soy más lianta.. -_-'').

Bueno, pues espero que os guste! :D

~Te ame desde que te adopté~

Capítulo 1: Encuentro.

Hoy es el día, el día en el que lo más probable sea que la mayoría de nosotros moriremos. Bueno... otra vez ha experimentar muertes. ¡Ah! Me olvidé, yo soy Levi, más conocido como el heichou de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Tengo 16 años, no preguntéis como puedo ser el capitán de la legión con 16 años.

-Aaaaaah.. ¡Qué emocionada estoy! Levi, ¿tú lo estás?- dijo Hanji Zoe, también conocida como la loca de los titanes.

-Tch.. siempre dices lo mismo en todas las expediciones -dije con tono molesto-oye.. ¿me estás escuchando?

-Titanes.. titanes.. ¡titanes! ¡kyaaaaa! ¡quiero verlos ya!

-Gracias por ignorarme..-susurro "así al menos ya no me molesta...".

Y ahora, como siempre, el cejas gordas, tatambién conocido como Erwin Smith, dirá las palabras de siempre.

-¡CHICOS! ¡Qué empiece la expedición número 10! ¡ADELANTEE!-"sólo sabe gritar".

Se abrieron las puertas y empezó la expedición número 10 (pone el poneing de Shingeki XDD).

. . .

Al pasar más o menos una hora y presenciar un montón de muertes, me paré a ver lo que había en un arbusto.

-¿Qué será lo qué habrá ahí?

Rebusqué un poco y me encontré con unos ojos azulados-verdosos que me miraban con inocencia.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí, mocosa?

No hablaba.

-¿Eres muda?

Empezó a llorar. "Vale Levi... la cagaste"

-¡Hey! No llores...-la cogí en brazos.

Cuando la cogí, pude fijarme mejor en su aspecto. Tenía el pelo castaño y suave. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. Se notaba que era pobre por sus ropas desgastadas.

-¿Perdiste a tus padres?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Fueron comidos por un titán?

Empezó a llorar. "Segunda vez que la haces llorar..."

-Me lo tomaré como un si...-no se comk pero, de repente, paró de llorar y se durmió en mi pecho-Bueno.. una nueva inquilina en la legión.

Cogí mi chaquetade la legión (la verde me refiero XD sé que no es una chaqueta pero no se como se llama. Sí lo sabéis, decírmelo en los reviews -w-) y se la puse para que no tuviera frío.

La monté en el caballo y, a continuación, yo y, fui cabalgando rápidamente hacia el castillo.

Me parece que es un pelín corto, pero tranquilos el siguiente es largo.

Puede que algunos días no suba por examenes y eso, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mas pronto posible.

Acepto críticas buenas y consejos (es lo mismo pero buee...)

Si os gustó, hacermelo saber mediante reviews. ^^

Sayooo!

Sharphin Kóminon.


	2. Chapter 2

Oluuus!

Esta vez el cap. va a ser más largo (creo yo) y... gracioso? No se, bueno, espero sacaros alguna sonrisilla. Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama.

Nanamikanon: Me alegro de que te haya encantado! ^w^

Espero que os guste!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

~Te ame desde que te adopté~

Capítulo 2:Conociéndonos Mejor.

Al llegar al castillo, fui rápidamente a mi habitacion a coger el maletín médico para vendarle las heridas.

-¿Dónde está el maldito maletín?

-¿Quién eres y por qué me raptaste?-"¿raptarla? ¿Ah? ¡Pero que dice! Espera un momento. ¿No estaba durmiendo?"

-Soy Levi y también, capitán de la legión de reconocimiento y-

-¿Qué es eso?

-Amm... es un ejército, formado por soldados profesionales, que actúan como fuerza de choque y, no te rapté, te adopté porque era peligroso estar ahí. Ahora me toca a mí preguntar, ¿Qué hacíais tus padres y tú en un sitio tan peligroso?

-Emm... p-pues... la puerta estaba abierta... y salí... y mis padres fueron a cogerme... pero cuando volvíamos... vimos que la puerta estaba cerrada... y...-estaba a punto de llorar y se notaba que temblaba.

-¡No! No cuentes más... tranquila...-la consolé.

Se quedó dormida... otra vez. "Parece que no durmió". Aproveché para vendarla y curarla. Al acabar de curarla, la puse en la cama. Escuché la puerta del castillo abrirse y bajé rápido para ver quien era. Cerré la puerta de la habitación para que nadie entrase. (Uuuuh! No me digas! XD)

-¡LEVIII!-¿veis? Os dije que es un gritón el cejas gordas.

-¿Qué quieres, pesado?

-¡¿Cómo puedes abandonar a la expedición y aún por encima sin avisar?!-"me temía que me echaría una bronca"

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?

-¡Si!

-¡Pues NO!

-¡Dilo o no eres más el capitán!

-Tch... me encontré a una niña que había perdido a sus padres porque fueron comidos por un titán.

-¿Donde está?

-En mi habitación.

. . .

-¡¿Qué le hiciste mientras no estábamos?!

-¡No le hice nada, mal pensado!

-Enseñamela.

Resoplé y fui directo hacia la habitación seguido del cejas gordas.

-¡Mira! ¿ves? Está durmiendo.

-Umm... vale..-"desconfiado"-¿Cómo se llama?

-No se, no le pregunté, se durmió al instante.

Se fue. "Aleluya se fue"

Bajé como un ninja para que la loca de los titanes no me empezase a preguntar. Vi por el borde de la puerta de la cocina para ver si estaba ahí.

-¡Si! ¡No está!-fui a hacerme un café, hasta que...

-¡Hola enanín!-"mierda, ya vino..."

-Hola obsesionada de los titanes...

-¿Qué haces, loco de la limpieza?

-Hacer un café, pero como llegaste ya no puedo...

Se fue inmediatamente. "Bueno... así me deja.."

¡PUM!

-¡¿WTF?! ¿qué paso?

-Auuu... ittai...-"¿qué hacía aquí esa mocosa, si la puerta estaba cerrada?... a, si, cuando fui con Erwin la dejé abierta.."

-¿Te has hecho daño?-me miró sorprendida y... sonrojada?

Se escondió detrás del sofá como si yo fuese un monstruo.

-¿Qué te paso?

No responde.

-Oi, ¿piens-

-Me caí por las escaleras.

-¿Cómo?

-Me tropecé.

-Oye, no te voy a hacer daño...-fui acercándome a ella-¿Cómo te llamas?-me agaché hasta llegar a su altura.

-E... Eren... Ja... Jaeger...-estaba... ¿sonrojada?

-Es nombre de chico... bueno, da igual.

-¿Me... me vas a cuidar?

-Claro, no me gusta ver mocosas abandonadas.

-Arigatou...-me abrazó. "Parece que me está cogiendo cariño"

-No hay de qué...-"su pelo huele a vainilla..."-¿Sabes? Yo también fui un chico abandonado de pequeño. Mi madre había muerto y... bueno...a veces había gente que me daba algo de alimento.

-Que infancia más triste...

-Si... bueno, eso ya pasó-"que tierna..."

-A-aishiteru*... Levi...

-Watashi mo*...-"No sé que me pasa... la acabo de conocer y ya le digo esto.."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aishiteru:te amo en japonés.

Watashi mo:yo también.

Buenop, esto se queda aquí espero que os haya gustado y os haya sacado alguna sonrisita ;P

Se despide la tía que se le da mal la ortografía.

Sayoooo!

Sharphin Kóminon.


	3. Chapter 3

Oluus!

Vale, cada vez los cap. Se van haciendo más grandes XDD y también hay una parte graciosa que es al final.

El romance bueno llega, más o menos, sino cambio de idea, cuando Eren tiene 15 años y Levi 23 (pasaron 7 años)

Nanamikanon: Que guay porque lo hice con esa intención! XDD ^w^

Y... ahí va el siguiente cap!

* * *

~Te ame desde que te adopté~

Capítulo 3:El misterio resuelto del chocolate y el zumo que está muy salido XDD

-Bueno, tienes que fijarte en el suelo cuando caminas.

-¡Fue sin querer, papá!

. . .

-¡Gomen ne! ¡No quería llamarte papá!

-No pasa nada...-"que momento más raro"

Gruuuuuurgh...

-Se nota que tienes hambre, ¿qué quieres comer?

-Umm... ¡bocata de chocolate!

-Vale, quédate en el sillón, ahora te lo traigo. ¡NO TE MUEVAS!

-¡Hai!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Nanana~ ¡enanín~! ¿dónde estás~? ¡Eh! Tú no eres el loco de la limpieza. ¿Quién eres pequeñina?

-¡WUAAAAAAA! ¡LEVIIII!

-Vaya... me parece que le asusté... (si hanji, le diste un susto de muerte para que saliese gritando)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Leviii!-se abalanzó sobre mi.

-¿Q-qué paso?

-Chica, lentes, coleta, nariz rara, loca-"la mejor descripción de hanji"

-Aah... ¿te asustó, no?

-*snif* si..

-¡HANJIIIIII!

-¡Enanín! ¡Estás ahí!-"Aggg... me estaba buscando"-¿Quién es esa niña linda?

-Se llama Eren Jaeger y perdió a sus padres por culpa de un titán.

-Oww.. pobrecita-se acercó a Eren-¿Tuviste que pasarlo muy mal, no?

-Tú que crees-"que pregunta más obvia"

-Bueno, no se me ponga borde. Voy a entrenar un poco? ¡Adiós enanín y Eren!

-Adiós loca...

Dejé a Eren en el sofá y seguí haciendo su bocata.

-¿Donde está el chocolate?-"Erwin... seguro que se comió todo el chocolate"

Salí de la cocina para ir a quejarme a Erwin.

-¿A dónde vas, Levi?-me preguntó Eren.

-Voy a ir un momento a preguntar una cosa a mi comandante.

-¡Voy contigo!-"me temía que lo iba a decir"

-Ven si quieres.

Estaba a punto de subir a las escaleras, hasta que ví que Eren no me seguía. Estaba parado mirándome.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cógeme. Tengo miedo de caerme de nuevo. (Vaya excusa más barata...)

-Ufff... ven aquí.

Subí las escaleras y al subirlas me dí cuenta de que habían trasladado el cuartel de Erwin. "Mierda... ¿Dónde habían dicho que lo iban a poner? Después de dar un paseo turístico por la planta de arriba, lo encontré.

-¡Erwin! ¡Soy Levi! Déjame pasar.

-¡Está abierto!

-Levi... ese señor mayor tiene la ceja grande-me dijo Eren en bajito. (Toma dos "insultos" por parte de un niño, soy muy cruel hacia Erwin :3)

-A que si, Eren.

-¿Por qué os empeñais en decir que la tengo grande? (Eso no mal pensados... 2 estrellas a quien mal pensó XD)

-Erwin... no desmientas una realidad... admítelo, las tienes grandes-"parece que nunca se miró en un espejo... porque mira que no darse cuenta de eso..."

-Dejémoslo, ¿qué querías?

-¿Por qué te comiste todo el chocolate?-"gordo"

-0/0. ¡ Y-yo no hice eso!

-¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿quién fue si aquí solo a ti te gusta el chocolate?

-Valee... fui yo... pero hay más-"Erwin mentiroso.."

-¿Dónde?

-En el armario de arriba de la cocina-"tenía que ser arriba, no podía ser abajo... maldigo mi estatura" (oww... no digas eso, si eres muy kawaii con tu estatura)

-Vale, gracias.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Cerré la puerta y fui bajando las escaleras. Dejé a Eren en el sofá y fui a la cocina a seguir con el bocata. Cogí la silla para llegar al armario y coger el chocolate.

-¿Por qué tuve que ser enano?-susurré.

Cogí el chocolate y lo puse en el bocata (donde va a ser sino XDD)

-¡Eren! ¿Te gusta el zumo de manzana?

-¡Si!

-¿Quieres zumo?

-¡Vale!

Puse el bocata en el plato y cogí el zumo y, se lo llevé.

-Toma. Espero que te guste-"cacho mordisco le pegó al bocata"

-¡Está muy rico!

-Bueno, espera ahí, voy a decirle a una de mis soldadas que vaya a comprarte ropa.

-¡Vale!

Fui a buscar a Petra. "Como me lo imaginaba... estaría con los caballos" (los parientes de jean)

-¡Petra!

-¿Si heichou?

-¿Puedes ir a comprar ropa de niña de unos... 8 años?

-¡Hai!

POV de Eren (la que se va a liar aquí... XDD)

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente el bocata, hasta que me fijé en un reloj de pared.

-Son las... 20:00 de la tarde. Que tarde es...

Cuando acabé el bocata , cogí el zumo y intentaba meter la pajita pero no entraba.

-Métete pajita... intento beber el zumo.

Apreté con todas mis fuerzas el brick y...

-¡Eren! Ya lleg-

Parte del zumo salió disparado a la cara de Levi.

-Ups... l-lo siento Levi...-"me va a matar, me va a matar, me va a matar..."

-N-no pasa nada... pero la próxima vez ten cuidado.

-S-si...-"Ufff... no me mató."

-Voy a ducharme y luego, vas tú. Ve mientras a mi habitación, ¿Sabes dónde está?

-¡Sip!

-Esperame allí, ¿ok?

-¡Haaai!

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí.

Este es larguito.

IMPORTANTE LEER

Hoy subo dos cap porque mañana puede que no suba porque tengo varias cosas, pero intentaré subir. ^^

Y.. os recomiendo esta canción: Nagareboshi Kirari de Yuzu.

Es de un anime que me encantó que se llama Hunter x Hunter os lo recomiendo. ;D

Sayooo!

Sharphin Kóminon.


	4. Chapter 4

Oluus!

ESTOY VIVA! Los exámenes me matan y la semana que viene no esperéis muchos capítulos porque tengo 6 exámenes. Peroo! El veranito está cerca así que subiré a lo loco!

Puede que este sea un pelín corto...

Pero creo que no os arrepentiréis con este capítulo, va a ser raro.

Nanamikanon:arigatou gozaimasu! ^w^ ya eras la única pero tus ánimos me motivaban ^^

Chocoguest: me alegro de que te guste! Yejei~! Más gente en el grupo! ^^

Bueno, pues ahí va el 4 capítulo!

* * *

~Te ame desde que te adopté~

Capítulo 4: Primera Noche.

POV de Eren:

Subí al segundo piso para ir a la habitación de Levi, porque me dijo que esperase allí. "¿Dónde estaba la habitación de Levi? Aggg... ¿Por qué le dije que sí sabía donde estaba?". Seguí buscando, pero no la encontraba. Entré en una habitación al azar y me encontré al señor que se llamaba... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Erdin? ¿Errin? Er... Erwin ¡eso Erwin!. Cuando le miré bien, vi que estaba bailando y cantando. "Ya sé porque Levi odia tanto a Erwin... seguro que es porque canta fatal y no le deja dormir..."

-¡WE LIVE FOR THIIIS LOVE! na na na na na na na na~ ¡WE LIVE FOR TH-se dió cuenta de que le estaba mirando-er... h-hola ejejejeje... ¿q-qué querías?

-¿Sabes dónde está la habitación de Levi?-"mejor no digo nada... no vaya a ser que la fastidie"

-Está en éste pasillo girando a la izquierda...-"se notaba que estaba avergonzado"

-Okey, arigatou y chao.

-De nada, adiós.

"Vale, me he quedado de piedra viendo eso... que raro...". Salí del cuarto y seguí las indicaciones. "Pasillo... girando a la izquierda..". Abrí la puerta y me puse a esperar en la cama.

Tres minutos después...

"Waaa... Levi como tardas, quiero ducharme y dormir ya..."

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Levi con una toalla en la cintura. "O/O Levi tiene unos pectorales impresionantes...¡¿eh?! ¡¿qué digo?!"

-Eren, te toca bañarte. Petra te trajo ropa de repuesto.

-V-vale... ¿D-dónde está el baño?

-El pasillo de la izquierda, la primera puerta qué tengas a la izquierda.

-Hai.

Salí de la habitación y fui al baño. Al llegar, vi que la bañera ya tenía agua templada. ''Supongo que será para mi''. Me saqué toda la ropa y me metí dentro de la bañera. Metí la cabeza dentro del agua durante unos 5 segundos y luego, la saqué para coger el champú y enjabonarme la cabeza.

-¿De qué es el champú? de... lavanda... ¿qué es lavanda?-"por lo que aparece en el dibujo, parece una flor violeta"-a ver a que huele... -la olí y olía raro pero me gustaba.

Me enjaboné la cabeza y luego, me levanté para echarme el gel. Al acabar de echármelo, me senté en la bañera y me quité el jabón...

-*Abre la puerta* Eren, te dejo aquí la rop- (Levi pervertidoooo wooooo!).

-¡WUAAAA! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡FUERA! /.

-¡Gomen ne!- se fue y me dejó la ropa en la tapa del retrete.

"¡¿No sabe lo qué es tener privacidad?!"

Salí de la bañera, cogí la toalla y me sequé el pelo y el cuerpo. Me puse la ropa y busqué un cepillo para peinarme y quitarme los nudos. Al acabar de peinarme, salí del baño y fui a la habitación de Levi. "A ver que va a pasar ahora...". Abrí la puerta de la habitación, vi que Levi estaba dormido, así que fui con cuidado al otro lado de la cama y me tapé. "Espera... ¡¿está durmiendo sin camiseta?! a parte de pervertido, es caluroso y eso que no hace tanto calor...". Lo miré un rato...

-Sé que me estás viendo, Eren.

Pegué un salto (como los de que estás dormido y sueñas de que te caes de un edificio y te despiertas de un salto a quién le pasó? solo a mi? okey... |) del susto que me dio, porque pensé que estaba dormido.

-¿C-cómo puedes dormir así, sin camiseta sino hace tanto calor?

-Siempre duermo así... Ahora duerme, que hoy fue un largo día...

-H-hai...

Esperé a que se durmiese porque tenía miedo de que me hiciese algo mientras dormía, pero el sueño pudo conmigo... y me dormí antes que él.

7 años después...

POV de Eren.

-Wuaaa... (es un bostezo ¬¬) que bien dormí... voy al baño-fui al baño y me vi en el espejo- ¡WUAAAAAA! ¡MIS PECHOS HAN CRECIDO AÚN MÁS!

Continuará..

* * *

Y ya mis conejitus kawaiis (puedo deciros así?)

Os dejo con la intriga.. ñejejejej soy bien malota..

A alguien le gusta el rock? y alguien tiene un pastel de nata? si lo tenéis, dármelo onegai...

Hasta mañana!

Sayoo!

Sharphin Kóminon.


	5. Chapter 5

Oluuus mis tiburoncitos! XD

odio el colegio.. sobre todo los exámenes... (aggg! mato al tío quien creo los exámenes!) Vosotros que pensáis de los exámenes?

En este capítulo puede a ver algún romance bueno entre ésta parejita ^^ lo malo es que no se si os gusta que haga un romance así.. me imagino que sep.

Nanamikanon:XDDD me encantó lo que dijiste arigatou gozaimasu!

Chocoguest: gommen ne por haberte puesto la imagen de Erwin cantando XDD. Tienes razón empieza lo bueno XDD

 **OBLIGATORIO LEER:**

Os aviso de que este fin de semana puede que no suba porque creo que tengo suspensa una. (en realidad me dijeron que la tenía, pero si aprobaba el examen de ayer con un 9'5 o 10, no tendría que hacer recu y creo que saqué un 9'6 o 9'8)

PERO LO BUENO ES QUE ME QUEDAN 6 DÍAS PARA ACABAR EL COLEGIO Y VIVIR LA VIDA COMO QUISE! (Levantarme tarde y acostarme tarde, tengo mucha flojera...)

Allí va!

* * *

~Te ame desde que te adopté~

Capítulo 5: La rutina de... ¿siempre?

POV de Eren.

''¡¿Por qué?! ¿por qué justo ahora? no es justo... pensaba que no me iban a crecer más... espero que la ropa interior me valga aún...'' Me saqué el pijama y fui a por mi ropa interior. Intenté ponérmela. ''Creo que por hoy me vale... agg... tendré que ir a la lencería a comprar''. Me puse las ropas estacionarias y bajé al piso de abajo. ''Umm.. que raro... aún no me encontré a Levi ni a Hanji... ¿estarán durmiendo o entrenando? me imagino que Levi estará entrenando y Hanji haciendo experimentos''. Llegué a la puerta, la iba a abrir, pero...

¡PUM!

-Auu... ittai...-¿con quién choqué?

-Tch... ten cuidado cuando abres la puerta-''la abriste tú, así que ten cuidado tú -,-'' (yo: WOOOOOOOOH!)

Cuando iba a ver con quien choqué, me fije que estaba en una postura comprometida (Eren encima de Levi, soy muy pervertida *v*)

-Emm... ¿cuándo piensas levantarte?

-¿Eh? ¡ah! g-gomen ne- me imagino que estaba sonrojada. Me sonrojo fácilmente.

-Vale... ¿a dónde vas para ir tan apurada?

-Emm... e-es secreto...

-¿Eh?

-¡L-luego te lo cuento!

Salí corriendo por sí se me rompía la ropa interior. ''¿Qué le podría decir como excusa? Sé que si le digo la verdad, lo más probable es que haga algo pervertido... bueno, no se muy bien si lo va a hacer porque solo pasó una vez nada más...'' Llegué a la lencería y, compré nueva ropa interior.

-Umm... me sobra dinero... ¡me voy ha comprar algo para desayunar!

Fui a la pastelería más cercana y, compré una palmera de chocolate. Luego, me fui al castillo, mientras pensaba en una excusa para decirle a Levi. ''Agg... que le puedo decir... ¡ah! ya sé'' Llegué al castillo y, una vez que abrí la puerta y me fui a la cocina, me encontré a Levi con cara de: me vas a contar todo o no sales más sola.

-Ejejeje... hola Levi.

-Me debes una explicación.

-Es que... quería algo dulce para desayunar y me fui a comprar a la pastelería-''se nota que no se lo cree''

-Amm... ya, seguro... cuéntame a dónde fuiste.

El se iba acercando a mi y, yo iba retrocediendo hasta que, noté que mi espalda choco con la pared. ''Maldita pared''

-E-es la verdad.

-Estás mintiendo.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?

-Acabas de afirmarlo.-''mierda''-Cuéntame todo ya.

-P-pues... ¡no me hagas nada! hoy por la mañana, m-me desperté... y vi q-que mis p-pechos crecieron...-''me está mirando con cara de pervertido''

-¿Asi? y...-''se está acercando a mi oído''-¿qué pasaría s-

-¡Wola! ¿qué se parlotea por aquí?-''bendita Hanji, te amo aunque de peque me dieses miedo'' (estaréis pensando: Vosotros: Aggg! malvada, lo dejaste en la mejor parte. yo: ñejejejje *cara de troll*)-¡Waaaa! ¡Deja a Erencita en paz, enano pervertido!-fui corriendo hacia Hanji- Ven aquí Erencita... ¿qué te hizo el enano?

-Ya tiene 15 años para que le digas así.

-¡Urusei!* Vet-

-¡NO! parad, ya estoy bien, dejadlo ya. No quiero veros pelear. (Eren imponeee!)

-Vale..-''¡aceptaron los dos!''

-Ahora.. ¿p-podréis iros? quiero desayunar...

-Que aproveche, Eren-me dijo Levi

-Igualmente, Erencita. ¡Ah! después, ven a mi sala de experimentos, ¿okey?

-¡Haaai~!

''Por fin, se fueron...''. Me fui a hacer el desayuno y, me comí todo porque estaba muy hambrienta.

-Aaah... que bueno estaba. Bueno, hora de ir con Hanji.

Recogí la taza y, la metí en el fregadero. Me recogí el pelo con una coleta, porque en la sala de experimentos hace un calor que no es normal. Subí las escaleras y, al llegar a la sala de experimentos, vi a Hanji comiendo galletas.

-Om nom nom ¡Orh! ¡quér rápidors llegarste! ¿quierers?-entendí lo que dijo, no se como, pero la entendí.

-No, arigatou.

-*traga* Bueno, comencemos. Toma las gafas especiales para experimentos.

Me puse las gafas para experimentos y, me dijo que cogiese el líquido que hay allí.

-Vale. Emm.. ponle ese que hay allí.

-Hai.

''Creo que dijo este''. Lo iba a echar, pero...

-¡NO, ESE N-!

¡CAPUFF!

* * *

Asdasadsda ya ta. (quiero pastel... -v-)

Qué tal? os gusto? os encanto? os súper encanto? os súper mega hiper chuli pastel encanto? Elegid uno ;P

alguien ve assassinatio classroom (ansatsu kyoshitsu)? yo lo empecé a ver y amo el karmaxnagisa! *o*)/

Sayooo! (pasteles...-v-)

~Sharphin Kóminon~


	6. Chapter 6

Oluus mis tiburoncitos!

Ya es verano! seee! podré subir todo lo que quiera!

Gommen por demorarme tanto... tenía una recuperación y dejé las distracciones para un lado. Por otro lado, también, tuve una depresión por una amiga falsa (te odio..)

Nanamikanon: Sorry por las faltas de ortografía.. soy un poquito mala ejejeje...

Shani-kun: Arigatou por ayudarme! Okey! ^^

Bueno, espero que este cargado de sentimientos este.

* * *

 _~Te amé desde que te adopté~_

 _Capítulo 6: Sentimientos extraños._

CAPUFF!

Por mi culpa apareció una gran nube de humo y olía que apestaba. Hanji y yo salimos corriendo de la sala.

-P-perdón... me *cofcof* equivoqué de líquido... *cofcof*

-N-no pasa nada, por lo menos estamos vivas...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **POV de Levi.**

Escuché una explosión en la sala de laboratorios. Salí de mi habitación corriendo para ver si le pasó algo a Eren. "Eren, espero que no te haya pasado algo por culpa de la loca de los titanes". Al llegar al pasillo que da a la sala, me encontré a Eren y Hanji tosiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Estás bien, Eren?

-S-sí... *se sonroja*

-¿Segura? ¿Quier-

-¡Hey! ¡Yo también existo! pero espera... eso significa que te g-le tapé la boca.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué ibas a decir Hanji?

La miré con cara de: si dices una palabra, estás muerta.

-N-Nada Erencita... oye, ¿por qué no vas a ducharte antes de comer?

-¡Haii!

-Te gusta, admítelo.

-No-"mejor ni se lo digo no vaya ser que se lo cuente"

-¡Vamoos! No se lo digo, te lo prometo.

-Tch.. ¿Si te lo digo me dejarás en paz?

-Sep.

-Vale.. si... me gusta, ¿contenta?

-¡Ja! lo sabía.

-Sí, vale, lo que tú digas. Me voy a mi despacho a planificar alguna táctica para la próxima expedición.

"Presiento que hice mal al contárselo..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **POV de Eren.**

"¿Por qué cuando preguntó cómo estaba, sentí mariposas en el estómago? ¿Acaso me gusta Levi? No imposible... me lleva 8 años... pero... ¿Y si es eso? No creo". Antes de irme al baño, fui a por la ropa interior nueva y a por ropa de recambio de las tropas estacionarias.

-¡¿No me queda ropa de repuesto?! ¡¿En serio?! Y ahora que... ¿Eh?-había una camisa blanca encima de mi cama-¿Cómo llegó esto a mi cama? Voy a ver de quien es...-"Es de Levi... bueno... me va a quedar grande pero algo es algo"

Después de coger la camisa, busqué un pantalón y, lo malo es que solo había un short deportivo azul oscuro. "Hoy se nota que no es mi día". Al llegar al baño, cerré la puerta con llave, me saqué toda la ropa y me metí en la ducha.

 _Tres minutos después..._

Salí de la ducha y me puse una toalla en el pelo y, con otra me sequé el cuerpo. Al acabar, me puse la ropa interior y el pantalón. "No creo que me diga algo por ponerme su camisa". Sin dudarlo más, me puse a camisa y me eché colonia con olor a vainilla. Cogí el cepillo para el pelo y me empecé a peinar.

-¡Auu! Es imposible sacar estos nudos... Voy a pedirle ayuda a alguien.

La primera persona a la que le iba a pedir ayuda, fue Hanji.

-Hanji, ¿me puedes peinar?

-Gommen, necesito limpiar el laboratorio.

-Vale... no pasa nada.

Mi segunda persona iba a ser Erwin.

-Erwin, ¿me puedes peinar?

-Gommen ne, tengo que trabajar. Puedes pedírselo a Levi. Lo más probable es que esté en su despacho.

-Vale.

Me fui al despacho de Levi, pero estaba parada delante de la puerta. "¿Le pregunto con amabilidad o con normalidad?". Sin pensarlo más, entré y me lo encontré ahí sentado, planeando alguna táctica.

-¿Um? ¿Qué quieres?

-Etto.. *se sonroja* ¿M-me puedes peinar?

-Vale, pero..-"se dio cuenta"-¿Esa no es mi camisa?

-S-sí, pero tengo una ex-explicación.

-No me importa. ¿Sabes? Te ves muy guapa con mi camisa *con voz ronca*

-¿D-de verdad?-veo que se levanta para cerrar la puerta-¿P-por qué cierras la puerta?

-Para que no nos molesten.

-¿A q-qué te refieres?

No dice nada. De repente, me aprisiona contra la pared y me mira con cara deseosa.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Shh..-me pone un dedo en los labios-Déjame decirte una cosa.

-P-pero ¿te puedo preguntar antes una cosa?

-Habla...

-¿Me puedes peinar ahora? Es que después se me seca y es imposible de peinar.

-Vale...

* * *

Hasta aquí mis tiburoncitos.

Espero que os haya gustado y dadle.. que digo XDD (Mi nee san: sharphin deja el youtube. Yo:p-pero! okey..

Matta ne!

~Sharphin~


	7. Chapter 7

Oluus tiburoncitos!

Qué tal están? -w- Yo por aquí viendo el final de Owari No Seraph y escribiendo XD

Nanamikanon: Arigatou! ¿se nota qué estoy mejorando? ÔwÔ

 **IMPORTANTE:**

Buenooo, tengo que deciros que tengo dos historias que estoy haciendo; esta y otra de Owari No Seraph. Un día subiré de esta y otro, de la otra. Otra cosa, este va a ser el penúltimo cap (Nee san: Owwww...) y... tampoco va a ver lemmon porque por ahora no me atrevo a escribirlo (Nee san: sólo das malas noticias Yo:Urusei.. :'C)

Espero que os guste y que este, esté cargado de amors XDD.

* * *

~Te amé desde que te adopté~

Capítulo 7. (Pd:no me sé un título para este -_-'')

 **POV de Eren.**

Yo estaba en una silla sentada y, detrás, tenía a Levi en otra silla, peinándome. ''La verdad me peina con suavidad... es tan agradable... Auu... siento mariposas, pero, ¿por qué?...''

-Que raro... No te quejaste para nada. ¿Te dolió?

-Nop. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque creo que fui brusco.

-Pues no lo fuiste, en realidad, me gustó mucho-le mandé una sonrisa dulce-¡Arigatou gozaimasu!

-D-de nada...-''¿está sonrojado?''

-¡Ah! ¿Qué me querías decir antes?

-Umm... nada déjalo...

-V-vale. Tenemos que ir a comer, ¿vienes?

-No me esperéis, voy a estar un rato aquí.

-Vale, pero no tardes.

Me fui del despacho y bajé a comer. ''A ver que tendrá preparado Petra de comer. Espero que sea algo rico''. Empecé a oler un olor a... ''¡Cangrejos y langostinos! Ñam.. que bien huele. Tengo unas ganas de comer...''.

-¡Ohayogozaimasu Petra!

-¡Mi Erencita!-hicimos nuestro saludo clave-¿Qué tal estás mi cosita linda?

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú?

-¡Muy bien!

-Huele muy bien lo que estás haciendo. ¡Normal! El marisco lo haces muuuy bien.

-Arigatou, pero no es para tanto.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Está buenísimo tú marisco!

-Bueno, bueno... Venga vete a la mesa y espera a que vengan todos.

-¡Haaai~!

Me puse a esperar a los demás. Veía que todos bajaban menos Levi. ''Bueno... estará trabajando mucho mejor lo dejo''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras Levi...

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...- (está trabajando, vamos, mucho XDD)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando llegaron todos, (menos Levi, que está muuuuy ocupado XDD) Petra puso el cangrejo y los langostinos en la mesa y empezamos a comer. ''Jejeje... voy a lanzar le un poco de salsa rosa a Erwin... Prepara el tenedor, apunta y... ¡DISPARA! ¡Toma! En toda la cara''.

-¡PUAJAJAJAJA!-me empecé a reír.

-Pfff ¡jajaja!-se rió Petra.

-¡No tiene gracia!

-No te pongas así, cejas gordas. Tienes que admitir que estuvo gracioso-me defendió Hanji.

-No lo hagas otra vez, ¿vale Eren?

-Gommen. Pffft.. jajaja. P-perdón, n-no puedo evitarlo. N-no lo haré otra vez. Jajaja.

Cuando acabamos todos de comer, recogimos la mesa y todos se fueron, mientras que yo, me puse a ayudar a Petra a lavar los platos.

-Arigatou por ayudarme con los platos, Eren. Veo que eres la única en la que se molesta en ayudarme.

-Bueno, a lo mejor están muy ocupados.

-No creo. Si vamos a la habitación de cada uno, seguro que nos los encontramos durmiendo.

-Ejejejeje... Que vagos, deberían ayudarte.

-Yap. Oye, fue muy bueno lo que le hiciste a Erwin. Me reí mucho.

-Arigatou, fue muy divertido. Jajajaja, aún me acuerdo de cuando lo hice y como le llegó a la cara. Piuuum, PAF! Jajajaja.

-Jajajaja. Oye, Levi no vino a comer, ¿le pedimos que baje?

-Emm... me dijo que iba a tardar, estará muy ocupado. Bueno, voy a ver si ya acabó.

-Okey.

Subí al despacho de Levi y me lo encontré dormido. ''Pues si que tenía sueño... Le voy a traer una manta''. Fui a la habitación de Levi y cogí una manta. Volví al despacho y se la puse al rededor del cuerpo. De paso, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fijo como en una especie de carta, que ponía: _Para Eren._ ''Voy a ver que pone''.

 _Para Eren:_

 _Sé que no vas a aceptar o me vas a odiar por el resto de mi vida cuando te diga esto._ _Eren, desde que te adopté, me fijé en lo hermosa que eres y también, con el transcurro de los años me di cuenta de... que te amo. Por eso, me encantaría que fueses mi novia, mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Sé, también, que nos llevamos 8 años, pero me da igual. Yo sé que en el fondo te amo más que nada en éste mundo. Lo más probable es que no me aceptes, pero por lo menos quiero que sepas lo qué siento por ti._

 _Te amo..._

 _Levi_

''¡¿L-la madre de s-sus hijos?! ¡aah! las mariposas me matan otra vez... Espera... éstas mariposas son porque me g-gusta Levi... Cuando despierte Levi se lo diré... Umm... me voy a quedar aquí esperando en la silla que hay allá...''

* * *

Chan! ya está por hoy!

Espero que os haya sacado feelings esta cap XDD

*se va a la cocina, va al frigorífico (refrigerador) y ve que no hay helado. Empieza a gritar NOOOOO y luego va a por un yogur de fresa*

Sayoo

~Sharphin~


	8. Chapter 8

Oluus tiburoncitos!

Es el último cap. de este fic (Owww...)

A lo mejor, es un poco corto, pero creo que os va a gustar.

* * *

 _~Te amé desde que te adopté~_

 _Capítulo 8: Confesiones._

 **POV de Levi.**

''Eren... quédate conmigo... onegai...¿Eh?''

-¿D-dónde estoy..? Estoy en mi... ¿despacho? Ah si... es verdad, me había quedado dormido mientras hacía la carta.

Miré abajo, a mi izquierda, y me encontré a Eren durmiendo. ''Que cara más linda tiene cuando duerme...''. Me quedé embobado mirándola, hasta que volví en mí. ''¿Eh? Dime que no leyó la carta...''. Vi que la carta estaba abierta y me maldije a mi mismo. Le puse la manta que tenía en la espalda y salí del despacho. Me fui a la cocina y me hice un café. ''Espero que Eren no me odie por el resto de mi vida... necesito estar a su lado...''. Me fui a la estantería y cogí un libro para distraerme un poco. Me senté en el sofá y, empecé a leer.

 **POV de Eren.**

''A-aishiteru... Levi... ¿Umm..?''

-¿L-levi? Umm... tengo hambre. Luego, busco a Levi...

Bajé a la cocina y cogí un par de galletas. Me fui al salón y me encontré a Levi leyendo en el sofá. Lo miraba de reojo algunas veces y él... yo creo que también.

-Konichiwa Levi...

-Konichiwa Eren...-''¿está concentrado o triste?''- Leíste mi carta, ¿verdad?

-S-sí... sobre e-

-No hace falta que digas que sí. Sé que no te intereso para nada...

-¡N-no es verdad! S-sobre eso..., ¡a m-mi también m-me gustas! Koishiteru, Levi..

-*se sonroja*¿D-de verdad aceptas?

-¡Hai! Oye... esto no te recuerda a cuando tenía 8 años... y me había caído de las escaleras... y después, nos dimos un abrazo...

-Sí... Que buenos recuerdos.

Fuimos acercando las cabezas poco a poco, hasta que nuestras respiraciones chocaron. A partir de ahí, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso. Estuvimos así durante un rato, pero tuvimos que deshacer el beso por culpa del aire.

-Aah... L-levi... Koishiteru...

-W-watashi mo... Eren...

Seguimos besándonos, pero...

-¡WUAAAA!-''nos pilló Hanji..''- ¡Qué bonito! ¿A si qué ya te declaraste?

-Sí... bueno...

-Leí su carta antes de que me la entregase.

-Am... bueno, por lo menos ya estáis juntos.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que sabes todo esto?-le pregunté a Hanji.

-Buenoo... ¿Te acuerdas que hoy por la mañana iba a decir una cosa, pero Levi me tapó la boca?

-Sí.

-Pues iba a decir que a Levi le gustas.

-Waaa... casi le fastidias a Levi...

-Ejejejeje, sí...-vi que Levi estaba viéndola con cara de cabreo a Hanji-¡Vamos hombre! Estáis juntos, es lo que cuenta-''este Levi...''-¡Buenop! os dejo solos. No hagáis cosas de mayores.

-*se sonroja* ¡H-hanji!

Nos volvimos a besar.

 **Narrador.**

Levi y Eren, se casaron cuando Eren obtuvo la mayoría de edad. Se fueron a vivir a una casa cerca del castillo, porque el que se hayan casado, no significa que dejen la legión. Siguieron matando titanes y protegiendo la ciudad. Por ahora, sólo tienen una hija que se llama Leren.

 **POV de Eren.**

-Bueno... esta fue la historia de cómo nos conocimos tu padre y yo.

-¡Qué bonita, mami! Papi Levi fue muy bueno contigo y te cuidó mucho.

-Ya, fue muy amable de su parte. Si de aquella no me hubiera adoptado, tú no estarías aquí y yo, lo más probable, es que estaría muerta.

-¡No digas eso mami! Seguro que papi Levi te adoptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Ujum! Bueno, a dormir. Oyasuminasai, mi Leren pequeñita.

-¡Oyasuminasai mami!

* * *

FIN!

Me encantó escribir este fic. C':

Os gustó el final? y el nombre de la hija de Levi y Eren? Leren?

Sayoo!

~Sharphin~


End file.
